


The One where Cas is Experimenting (and Dean finds out)

by captainangua



Series: DeanCas oneshots [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel, Butt Plugs, Case Fic, Dom Dean, Dom/sub Undertones, First Kiss, First Time, Human Castiel, M/M, POV Dean Winchester, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Season/Series 10 AU, Sex Toys, Top Dean, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 16:20:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4752911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainangua/pseuds/captainangua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I didn’t think you, of all people, would be judgemental about this, Dean,” Cas said sternly, with only the slightest hint of a tremor to his voice. “I’ve just – you usually encourage me to try new things as a human. Lattes and dancing and hats and - ”</p><p>“- vibrating butt plugs?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One where Cas is Experimenting (and Dean finds out)

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to write something about Cas getting looked after watching the promo and none of my WIPs were getting to that point fast enough so this happened.
> 
> Wrote most of this on the bus to work. Random stranger tried asking me what I was writing about. Was tempted to tell him.

It was honestly a freak accident that Dean even found out it was there. Because obviously it wasn’t _noticeable_ and it wasn’t like Dean was trying to touch Cas there _on purpose_. His hand had just _slipped._

Admittedly it had been doing a lot of slipping lately, but that didn’t mean anything. Now Cas was human and living with them, they were in close proximity all the fucking time – it was normal that some of the times Dean touched him it didn’t quite work out, and a congratulations slap on the back would end up something more like a clap around the waist. In this case Cas had been a _moving target_ , getting up from the motel bed so fast so that when Dean was just innocently laughing and trying to pat at his back… anyway, the fact that Dean’s hand had landed on his friend’s ass wasn’t a gay thing it was just an… accident.

But admittedly what happened next couldn’t be passed off as anything accidental and Dean wasn’t even gonna try and fix it that way in his head.

Because where Dean would have _normally_ been able to take his hand away quick, with maybe a muttered apology and a warning glance at his brother not to say anything, this time was different. Because this time he could feel hardness under his friend’s jeans where there should have been nothing.

Oh God, _what_?

Then it hit Dean, just as Cas turned to look at him, his eyes wide and pleading. But Dean wasn’t sure if that was a plea for Dean to keep quiet and not say anything, or maybe, and he felt something in his gut twist at the thought, a plea for Dean to _help._

Sam cleared his throat and Dean realised his hand was still hovering over Cas’ ass – Cas, who still wasn’t standing up straight.

“You alright there, Dean?”

“Fine!” Dean answered sharply, hearing Cas echo him as he snatched his hand back and balled it into a fist.

Sam narrowed his eyes, looking between them both. “…right,” he said slowly. “I’m just gonna…”

“Yeah. You should…”

Cas, for the first time in a while, looked between them both seeming deeply confused by the non-verbal level of the conversation they were holding with each other.

“I mean there’s that last temple site we needed to - ”

“Yeah. I mean call us. We’ll uh- ”

“ _Research,”_ Sam cut in, with the sound of a smile finally creeping into his tone.

Dean narrowed his eyes back at him. “ _Yes._ ”

“Alright then.”

“Alright.”

“See… see you in a bit, Cas,” Sam muttered, keeping his eyes down as he left the room, almost tripping over his big stupid feet as he did so.

And then they were alone.

Which  was fine – obviously. They did that a lot these days. But today was a little different.

Ok, so maybe today was a lot different…

“What the _hell,_ Cas?”

Cas stood up a little straighter, and Dean could appreciate now the effort that had to be wringing from him – to stand with his butt-cheeks giving him that kind of pressure without letting himself cry out or shake. Oh God. Dean was getting hard just thinking of it. Was it noticeable yet?

Did he _want_ Cas to notice?

“I didn’t think you, of all people, would be judgemental about this, Dean,” Cas said sternly, with only the slightest hint of a tremor to his voice. “I’ve just – you usually encourage me to try new things as a human. Lattes and dancing and hats and - ”

“- vibrating butt plugs?”

Cas’ cheeks flushed angrily, making Dean realise just how red his face had been already.

“Well I was aware that I wasn’t taking advantage of what anatomically is -”

Dean waved a hand as he stood up. “Ok, ok, I get it. ‘Course you wanna try things, right. I guess…” Dean breathed out and forced his mouth into a smile. “I guess I’m just impressed. You’ve had that in _all day_?”

Cas nodded slightly, and maybe a touch smugly. “I’ve been forced to become used to undergoing torture. Something I ordered off the lifeslittlepleasures website is hardly going to-”

Dean couldn’t help himself. He looped his arm around Cas’ waist and gave him a slight _tap_ just where he knew the plug was sitting. To his great satisfaction, Cas’ whole body shuddered, and for a dangerous moment it looked as though he was about to lose control of his legs and collapse towards Dean.

“Dean _please._ ”

“What?” Dean asked, smirking now as he grabbed hold of the plug and gave it a slight push, a _twist_. “You want me to stop?”

“ _No_ ,” Cas growled through gritted teeth and grabbed hold of Dean’s head, pulling it towards his own. And then their mouths were on each other.

Not accidentally.

Which meant that after all these years of just _looking_ at each other’s lips it had actually been that easy to make that extra step…

Even as Dean felt Cas’ fingers scrape up through his hair, his teeth tugging desperately at his lower lip, Dean didn’t loosen his grip on Cas’ ass, pushing his cheeks together, giving him that friction he was clearly needing as his hips pushed up greedily against Dean’s crotch.

Which was definitely no longer a passive to the events surrounding it.

“ _Dean_ ,” Cas moaned, and Dean felt himself almost lose it right then and there.

“On the bed,” Dean managed hoarsely and in an instant Cas was there and pulling Dean back with him, scrabbling with the buttons of Dean’s shirt as he roughly fucked himself harder against the bed. But then Dean abruptly pulled back and stood up, only panting a little and smiling widely as he saw the simultaneously hurt and frustrated look on Cas’ face.

“Ok. Where’ve you been keeping the remote for that thing?”

Wordlessly, Cas pointed to his rucksack at the side of the room.

“Seriously?”

Cas shrugged.

“Alright. I want you undressed,” Dean said, voice starting to sound shaky to his ears. “And don’t touch yourself.”

He hadn’t given anything like an order in bed in years, Dean thought briefly as he fumbled in Cas’ bag through his few belongings, finding an almost-full bottom of lube in there too. Before Hell he’d played a little on either of the Dom/Sub scene and he’d particularly been stuck on the thought of being able to use being in charge to make someone else feel good. But after Hell… He hadn’t trusted himself beyond the most vanilla flavour of anything in bed.

But here he was with Cas, who had every reason not to trust him…

Dean gulped down and stood up, the remote now retrieved along with the lube, and stood up to find that Cas had followed his instruction.

The former angel was naked, his ass in the air so that Dean could admire the jewelled blue _monstrosity_ nestled in his ass, but Cas was also pushing himself desperately into the mattress, clearly desperate for any kind of friction to bring him any kind of relief. It had to be turning his dick raw, Dean thought as he realised he was almost drooling at the sight. As he started pulling down his own pants, Dean asked quietly, “So you had this at its lowest setting all day, huh?”

Cas stopped moving for a moment and actually whimpered. “Yes,” he breathed, his fingers burrowing deeper into the bedcovers. “Dean, _please-_ ” he managed, before Dean mercilessly turned it up to the highest setting and watched as Cas _writhed_ in front of him.

“When you were hiding that all day were you hoping that someone was gonna find out? That someone would help you?”

“N–no.”

“Don’t lie to me, Cas.”

“No. Not _someone._ ”

Dean bit down on his lip. “You wanted _me_ to find out?”

A gasp. “ _Yes_.”

“Well now I have,” Dean said, his voice low as he listened to the muffled hum of the toy buried in Cas’ ass, which still didn’t sound half as loud as his own frantically beating heart. “And now I’m gonna help you out, Cas, like you wanted. But I need you to stay still for a moment for me.”

“ _Dean -_ ”

“Stop moving,” Dean repeated. “And get up on your knees.”

Cas weakly started doing as he’d been told, and Dean marvelled at the strength it must be taking for him to sit up like that looking, for a moment, unaffected. Dean had seen the guy manage all kinds of crazy impossible thing but this still seemed the most incredible. Leaning down beside him, Dean felt pleasure shoot through him as Cas leant back eagerly into the hand he sent scraping lovingly over the former angel’s scalp. But his other hand he used to get a grip back on the plug again, and he watched with satisfaction for a moment as Cas struggled to retain his composure, his muscles shaking with the effort.

And then Dean started pushing at it harder, started pulling the plug out only to push it back further in again…

“Dean – _please_ , I need, I – I need _more.”_

It was funny, but Dean couldn’t remember the last time he’d heard a ‘please’ escape Cas’ lips for any reason before today.

“You want more?” Dean asked into Cas’ ear.

“ _Yes.”_

 _“_ Then I need you stay still. You can do that for me, can’t you? Doing so well already…”

At Cas’ slight nod, Dean started picking up a faster rhythm as he continued to move the plug, while he used his other hand to uncap the lube and dribble it all over the Cas, the plug, his own fingers, and listened to the whines now escaping Cas. God, the thing was big – Cas had to have spent all morning just getting himself ready for it and working it in…

But Cas still wanted more. And Dean could give him that. “You have any idea how greedy you are for this Cas? Taking this already and not stopping there? Man, you’re incredible,” Dean said as he pushed a finger in alongside the plug, and listened to the responding hiss from Cas. When he got to the second finger something of Cas’ self-control seemed to snap, or maybe just his patience, as he turned back and ordered Dean with a growl to, “Stop teasing.”

“Oh, we’re in a hurry now?”

“Well if we want to be done before Sam gets back then _yes._ ”

 _If we want to be done._ The words sent something like panic raging through Dean. Was this just a one-time thing? How was he supposed to show Cas that he didn’t want it to be?

Shaking his head quickly, Dean reached over to switch the vibrator off before pulling it out. It made a soft popping noise, and came with an echoing shuddered sigh from Cas. “You can touch yourself,” Dean told him softly. “But don’t come.”

Cas turned around shakily and lay down on his back, weakly jerking his fist over his cock as Dean walked over to find the condoms he’d had in his drawer. Once he had himself wrapped up, he started to do the same with himself, making sure the lube got everywhere. The last thing he wanted was Cas getting hurt. Cas, who had never looked so amazing to Dean, with the mussed hair sticking up at all angles, the flushed face, the lazily opened legs…

“Lie back,” Dean ordered him as he bent a finger around the stretched rim of Cas’ hole, while his mouth found the ex-angels lips again, and this time the kiss from Cas was almost pliant. But when Dean pulled back, he saw that Cas’ eyes were still very much alert and _wanting_.

“Dean, if you could get around to fucking me now I’d appreciate that. We can think over what this means later on, can’t we?”

“What I – I thought you needed your angel powers to tell what I was thinking?”

It wouldn’t be the first slight show of power Cas had kept since giving up his grace. As it had with Anna, the act of _willingly_ going human seemed to come with some infrequent perks.

Cas leant his head to one side. “I never needed them for you. Or, they never helped. Now would you _please-_ ”

Dean leant down to kiss him again, briefly, before pulling himself up to bring himself inside of Cas at last. And then they were moving, as rhythmically and easily as though they really had been doing this all these years…

“Dean,” Cas started, in a strangled voice as he hooked his legs up around Dean’s back, “Dean, can I-”

“You can come,” Dean said hoarsely, and listened to Cas cry out his orgasm, felt the wet splash of it between them as they kept their bodies moving. Dean was kissing Cas again when he followed him, and for a moment he wanted to keep on going, keep on moving –

But Cas was holding him, and stopping didn’t mean it was over, and so Dean let himself pull out of Cas and collapse against him. They lay there clutching one another and breathing heavily for what felt like a long time without saying anything, before Dean said, “so uh, I guess we should clean up, huh?”

“Wait,” Cas said, his eyes snapping open as he put out a hand to fumble weakly for the plug. And then as Dean watched in amazement, he worked it back in without hardly even having to move.

“You think we’re gonna need that again…?”

Cas had already closed his eyes again. “It seemed like a sensible contingency plan.”

“Sensible.” Dean stared up at the ceiling and starting to smile dopily. “Huh.”

*

When they woke up there was a text on Dean’s phone from Sam, letting him know that he found the vamps’ nest, that he’d dealt with it, that he was ok, and he was taking the impala back to the bunker without them.

The jerk. Said he wanted to let them ‘work it out’. Whatever that meant.

*

**Author's Note:**

> DCBB getting posted October 21st for anyone who wants to see what Jenna sounds like with something more than a quick middle-of-the-night edit to polish her up...


End file.
